Currently available network security processes include scanning data for malicious content. However, such processes frequently provide inadequate solutions to network security. For example, scanning compressed data for malicious content often requires that the data be decompressed prior to scanning. As such, currently available solutions can be a prohibitive drain on network resources, such as processing capacity and memory capacity.